The University of Texas at El Paso (UTEP) proposes to renew its partnership with the El Paso Community College (EPCC) for promoting the transition of minority students (primarily Mexican-American) with biomedical interests from the community college to the university. This will extend the current highly successful, Biomedical Bridges to the Future Program between the two institutions by: (1) providing for active recruitment of minority students with biomedical interests among area high school seniors, freshmen, and sophomores at the community college; (2) providing a research experience in which EPCC students work with EPCC and UTEP faculty in research labs during the summer at UTEP; (3) giving some Bridge alumni still registered at EPCC the opportunity to continue their research by being selected based on the writing a formal research application; (4) holding summer research colloquia in conjunction with the EPCC Rise Program where the students present their work and hear about other research taking place at UTEP; (5) providing the opportunity for students and their EPCC and UTEP mentors to attend scientific meetings to present the results of their research in more formal settings; (6) giving participants a one week orientation program dealing with academic, institutional, and administrative practices at UTEP; (7) making a comprehensive tutorial program for students while at EPCC and orienting students towards the various tutorial services of UTEP; (8) advising and monitoring the progress of every Bridge participant whether at EPCC or UTEP; (9) placing all research work by participants on a local Bridges web page; and (10) maintaining personal contact with all participants after their transfer to UTEP, through graduation, and beyond. The net effect of these initiatives is intended to be a greater influx of underrepresented minorities (mainly Hispanics) into the biomedical career mainstream of the nation.